The Question
by Nofret
Summary: Sequel to “The Chance”, Minako has something to ask of Rei. What might that be? And will Rei be able to survive in one piece?


**_The Question. _**

THUNK!!!

- Wakie, wakie, Rei-chan!

- I'm awake and I've been so for over three hours, Minako, now what the hell did you that for?- the priestess snapped rubbing a hand to the back of her head, where, she was more than sure, a lump should be forming.

- Well, you see, I've been thinking a lot lately…

- And found you had burned out the rest of your neurons while at it- Rei cut her, still pressed against the wall, the blonde's arms giving her no means for escape.

- Don't be mean, Rei-chan- as Minako's tone turns coy, Rei reconsiders her fleeing options- and no, my neurons are just fine, thank you very much, I came here to ask you something- she announced

- That's very good of you and all, but, would you mind letting go of me? My back is starting to hurt- her back was bound to be the least of her problems if she didn't manage to get some distance between her and the _She Blonde Temptation_ herself.

- Have you ever kissed a girl?

THUNK!!!

- Rei? Are you o.k.?- wide innocent blue eyes peered at her from five inches away

- No, I'm not, I think I've got a concussion- she growled and added as an afterthought- that's the only logical explanation for what I think I just heard

- Ah! No, you heard me fine enough, after long consideration I decided on a new approach to the whole black out mystery, and you're the only one left to question about it- still the Senshi of love hadn't let the raven-haired girl free of her entrapment

- You've asked the rest of the girls?- the mere thought brought something akin to horror to the young priestess.

- You'd be surprised at just how fast can Ami change colors- an impish smile appeared in her face.

- I can't believe you!- Mars started to struggle

- Well, have you or haven't you?- Minako held fast, pressing herself to the ex-miko

- What does that have to do with anything, anyway?- if Rei didn't get away from the blonde soon, she WAS going to do something stupid- but, that's besides the point, I think I need ice and an aspirin- she winced.

- I'm on it!- the Goddess of love exclaimed before disappearing so fast Rei almost toppled face first and to the floor.

- I'll be in my room!- Rei called after Minako rubbing her temples and starting for the afore mentioned room, all the while praying to every deity on her knowledge for Minako not to destroy the shrine while searching for the aspirins

As she let herself fall in front of the usual table, Rei had to restrain herself from crashing, repeatedly, her head against the wooden surface before her. What? Exactly, what was going on inside the head of that woman? Tackle her out of nowhere and then ask her THAT? And not only that! Was she trying to melt her brain pressing herself to her that way?, she frowned, that didn't sound like a well constructed thought…

Rei whimpered pitifully, her head hurt. For the last two weeks she had had to hear everything under the sun about her little escapade at the outers' house, including _Usagi_, (of all people), unwittingly gushing over how romantic the whole thing had been, (talk about weird), and now Minako springs _this_ on her, did Minako know anything? Or more important, did Rei want to even _think_ of the possibility? ... Being honest? No, she didn't. With a slight groan she laid her head on her crossed arms.

- Here's the ice and aspirins, and I even brought you a glass of water!- her tormentor entered her room with an extra bounce to her step

- And you manage not to burn the temple to the ground in the process, how thoughtful of you- was the only answer Minako should have expected, and judging by the widening of her grin, the one she WAS expecting

- Well, yes, you live here, so I thought you might appreciate it if I didn't- she sat besides her friend- now will you answer my question?

- I still haven't manage to get where you're going with said question- she couldn't lie, she WASN'T going to lie, so she might as well stall, and even end up avoiding answering

- Well, I kinda did a background check on all the males present at the party, and well… let's just say I've found myself considering my _other_ options- she smiled nervously- and that's why I'm asking.

- But, what's me kissing another girl have to do with anything?- she gulped the lump on her throat while Minako held the icepack against the lump in her head. She had, after all, hitted it hard, firs when Minako tackled her and then with The Question.

- Just that Haruka and Michiru are out of town and I'm wondering how does it feels to kiss a girl? Is it any different than kissing a guy?- a childish sort of enthusiasm found it's way into her voice

- Why me?- the amethyst eyed woman complained

- Rei, should I take your avoiding the question as a yes?- it sounded like Minako was staring to get annoyed, except that her eyes where shining with mischief, not that Rei would ever know, anyway.

- Why would you do that?!- She tensed.

- Rei, just answer the damned question that I have something else to ask of you!!- She slapped the table.

- Well, ask away!!- Rei matched Minako tone for tone

- Fine, but first take the freaking aspirin, you're getting grumpier than usual- the Senshi of Venus forced herself to frown as the reincarnated princess of Mars raised her head.

- Fine- she grunted taking to pills and a sip of water.

- I want you to kiss me!

Splash!!, cough, cough, cough, cough.

- Rei-chan!- Minako starts slapping her back in an effort to help her clear her wing pipe, Rei is, of course, unable to see the amused expression the blonde's wearing

- What the hell?- she asks, her voice comes out a little rough and her eyes have gone all watery

- You know, Usagi is a big no, no, Ami would have an apoplexy if I ask her, and I don't think asking Mako might go over well, so I'm asking you- Minako explained it as if she asked one of her best friends to kiss her every day.

- To kiss you? Me? Why?- not that she didn't want to, Kami only knew she wanted, and, oh! How she wanted! But she was terrified of getting carried away…

- Because I need ground for comparison- the blonde shrugged

- So you want ME to kiss YOU?!- _Kami get me out of this and I swear I'll never be mean to Usagi again._

- Yes, it's not like it would be the first time…

THUNK!!!

- Ouch, that had to hurt- Minako commented mock sympathetic, as she watched, (with no little amusement), Rei holding her knee to her chest and cursing under her breath- what is it with you today, Rei-chan? I think I might be actually rubbing on you…

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

- Rei, I don't think that's healthy- she commented worriedly before grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her from breaking the table with the forehead

- Why? Why are you doing this to me?- she asked desperately, even if Minako did know of the kiss, it had only been a kiss! That was no reason to torture her so!!

- I was only asking for your help- the blonde pouted looking innocent- there's no reason to get upset- she complained

- Is that all you want?!- Rei frowned thunderously, disentangling herself from her fellow Senshi's grasp and roughly pulling her up to about three inches from her face.

- Yes- Minako knew she was trembling, if possible, things where going better that planned, _the wonders of a dirty conscience!_, she exulted internally.

But Rei said nothing, she just searched those blue eyes for any sign of hesitation, coming, along with a small shock, empty handed.

- Why? And you better tell me the truth- she warned

- Because I didn't lie when I said it had been perfect, and I got tired of waiting for you to take the first step- Minako confessed

- How long have you known?- her expression hadn't changed an iota

- Since the party, I'm the goddess of love, you know?- she raised her brows

- And so, you've been intentionally torturing me?- she demanded

- I had to know you had felt the same!- was her defense

- You could have just asked!- she rebuked

- Like that was going to work!- the blonde straightened up- the only reason we're having this conversation is because I **forced** it out of you!

- I hate you- Rei growled

- Well too bad, because I love you- she defied the priestess

- Since?- the blonde wasn't the only one to need reassurance

- How should I know? I just realized it after you kissed me!- she grabbed Rei's arms to make sure she wouldn't flee

- That's not exactly fair- the Senshi of Mars muttered

- It's all I can give you- she confessed- that is, if you want it

- How could I not?- she asked in earnest- and say, do you still want me to kiss you?- she smiled roguishly

- If you don't do it I just might have to clobber you- was Minako's breathy reply

And Rei did it, and Minako couldn't have been happier. Incense, Rei was the only person she knew with that particular aroma, _that_ had been what gave the priestess away at the party. It was like the kiss had made her perceptions clearer than ever before, she had stored away every detail of the mysterious kisser she had been able to, from her smell to her taste, and now she knew for sure, that Rei's taste was as unique as her scent, strawberry, as odd as it might seem, and jasmine. She could only hope she would be able to keep Rei's overwhelming passion to herself, she didn't think she could survive with out that sense of completeness she had just found.

- Now, can I take that aspirin with out you making any kind of cheeky comments?- Rei asked, she was getting a migraine after all.

- I make no promises…

**Authoress' Notes:**

_I hope I don't disappoint, I swear to god I ain't offering another sequel if my life depends on it. Feel free to cannibalize it; I'm more skittish about this one that I've ever been of another story in my life, so I'm even more open than usual to any kind of comment, (flames included). Hell if something strikes you as odd, it might be related to the fact that this is like the seventh version and was written in a two hours span, when inspiration strikes it really hits you, you know, I'm sure you do. _

_Now, and this is what I like about the Shoujo ai community in the red, (it's such a tight group you can be sure people are going to read all your related stories), thank you: Setsuna Sakurazaki__, eclairz__, Liz Loe__, balticbard, Thorn on a Rose__, Lokiador__, asakura89__, Baxter, mimi, Takako's Revenge__, Evrae, Spectrum24__, and last but not least Venus Reiko__, in Bravequill, KaitonLocke__, jin and the anonymous reviewer in deviant hearts. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you all for reviewing!! _

**_Nofret _**

**_P.s. _**_I hope you don't have problems with the formatting, I just can't get used to the quotation marks. _


End file.
